eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Japanese films released in 1960
Japanese Movie Database lists 581 films released in Japan during 1960.1960年 公開作品一覧　581作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. 547 feature films were released this year. Of those released by the five major studios, 239 were in color; 385 were gendai-geki, set in the modern era, and 162 were jidai-geki, set in historical times.Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. p. 119. ISBN 0-498-07654-7. Film critic Tadao Satō names as significant Japanese releases of the year, Keisuke Kinoshita's The River Fuefuki and Kon Ichikawa's Her Brother. Kaneto Shindō's The Island was unusual for its lack of dialogue, and its remarkably low budget. After winning the Grand Prix at the Moscow Film Festival it served as a template for later independently-produced films. Nagisa Ōshima gained critical attention for himself and Shōchiku's other "New Wave" directors with Cruel Story of Youth and Night and Fog in Japan.Satō, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. pp. 258-259. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. January * 1960-01-03 (「通夜の客」より　わが愛) Shōchiku (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1960-01-03 (春の夢) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1960-01-03 (女奴隷船) Shintōhō (Yoshiki Onoda) * 1960-01-03 (大天狗出現) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1960-01-03 (二人の武蔵) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1960-01-03 (セクシー・サイン　好き好き好き) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1960-01-03 (ひばり十八番　弁天小僧) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1960-01-03 (任侠中仙道) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1960-01-03 (天下の大泥棒　白浪五人男) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1960-01-03 (暗黒街の対決) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1960-01-03 (刑事物語　東京の迷路) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1960-01-03 (口笛が流れる港町) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1960-01-09 (銀座のお兄ちゃん挑戦す) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1960-01-09 (競艶お役者変化) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1960-01-09 (旗本退屈男　謎の幽霊島) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1960-01-09 (孔雀秘帖) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1960-01-09 (サラリーガール読本　むだ口 かげ口 へらず口) Tōhō (Eiji Iwashiro) * 1960-01-09 (侍とお姐ちゃん) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1960-01-09 (悪魔のためいき) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1960-01-09 (傷だらけの掟) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1960-01-09 (昭和３４年度九州場所熱戦譜　新大関羽黒岩優勝十五番) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1960-01-13 (０線の女狼群) Shintōhō (Akira Miwa) * 1960-01-13 (黒線地帯) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1960-01-14 (千姫御殿) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1960-01-14 (女経　第一話 耳を噛みたがる女) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1960-01-14 (女経　第二話 物を高く売りつける女) Daiei (Kon Ichikawa) * 1960-01-14 (女経　第三話 恋を忘れていた女) Daiei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1960-01-15 (二度とこないぞ青春は) Shōchiku (Hironori Ikeda) * 1960-01-15 (恋人) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1960-01-15 (丹下左膳　妖刀濡れ燕) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1960-01-15 (殿さま弥次喜多) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1960-01-15 (女が階段を上る時) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1960-01-15 (新・三等重役　旅と女と酒の巻) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1960-01-15 (事件記者　時限爆弾) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1960-01-15 (鉄火場の風) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1960-01-21 (忍術武者修行) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1960-01-21 (野狐笛　花吹雪一番纏) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1960-01-21 (天下の快男児　万年太郎) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1960-01-21 (３５年初場所大相撲　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1960-01-22 (雑草のような命) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1960-01-23 (危険な誘惑) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1960-01-26 (抱寝の長脇差) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1960-01-26 (痛快なる花婿) Shōchiku (Kenkichi Hara) * 1960-01-27 (拳銃の掟) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1960-01-27 (流転の王妃) Daiei (Kinuyo Tanaka) * 1960-01-27 (警視庁物語　深夜の１３０列車) Toei (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1960-01-27 (二発目は地獄行きだぜ) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1960-01-27 (黒い花びら) Eiga (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1960-01-27 (現代サラリーマン　恋愛武士道) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1960-01-27 (１３号待避線より　その護送車を狙え) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1960-01-27 (街に出た野獣) Nikkatsu (Ryōichi Yamanouchi) * 1960-01-27 (３５年初場所大相撲　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1960-01-30 (大虐殺) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1960-01-31 (やくざの詩 - Yakuza no uta) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) February * 1960-02-02 (朱の花粉) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1960-02-02 (彼女だけが知っている) Shōchiku (Osamu Takahashi) * 1960-02-02 (山のかなたに　第１部リンゴの頬　第２部魚の接吻) Tōhō (Eizō Sugawa) * 1960-02-02 (僕は独身社員) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1960-02-03 (風雲将棋谷) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1960-02-03 (花桜千両槍) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1960-02-03 (特ダネ三十時間　女の牙) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1960-02-03 (事件記者　狙われた十代) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1960-02-07 (爆弾を抱く女怪盗) Shintōhō (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1960-02-07 (大江戸の侠児) Toei (Tai Katō) * 1960-02-07 (俺は欺されない) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1960-02-07 (生きている日本列島) 理研映画テレビ (Taisuke Nishio; Shigeo Watanabe) * 1960-02-09 (特ダネ三十時間　白昼の脅迫) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1960-02-09 (人も歩けば) Eiga (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1960-02-10 (虹之介乱れ刃) Daiei (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1960-02-10 (あゝ特別攻撃隊) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1960-02-10 (飢えた牙) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1960-02-12 (大利根無情) Shōchiku (Kunio Motoi) * 1960-02-12 (四万人の目撃者) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1960-02-14 (まぼろし探偵　地底人の襲来) / 竜映 (Ryūtarō Kondō) * 1960-02-14 (地下帝国の死刑室) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1960-02-14 (あらくれ大名) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1960-02-14 (サラリーマン御意見帖　男の一大事) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1960-02-14 (落語天国紳士録) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1960-02-14 (刑事物語　殺人者を挙げろ) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1960-02-14 (拳銃無頼帖　抜き射ちの竜) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1960-02-16 (南国太平記　比叡の血煙り) Toei (Ryūta Akimoto) * 1960-02-17 (濡れ髪喧嘩旅) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1960-02-19 (伴淳の駐在日記) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1960-02-19 (若手三羽烏　女難旅行) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1960-02-21 (非情都市) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1960-02-21 (「キャンパス１１０番」より　学生野郎と娘たち) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1960-02-21 (美男買います) Eiga (Morihei Magatani) * 1960-02-23 (南国太平記　薩摩の狼火) Toei (Ryūta Akimoto) * 1960-02-23 (弥太郎笠) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1960-02-24 (嫌い嫌い嫌い) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1960-02-24 (明日から大人だ - Asuka kara otona da) Daiei (Haruo Harada) * 1960-02-24 (影のない妖婦) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1960-02-26 (越後獅子祭) Shōchiku (Kunio Watanabe) * 1960-02-26 (断崖に立つ女) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1960-02-27 (女体渦巻島) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1960-02-28 (海から来た流れ者) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1960-02-28 (サザエさんの赤ちゃん誕生) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1960-02-28 (嵐を呼ぶ楽団) 宝塚映画 (Umetsugu Inoue) March * 1960-03-01 (銭形平次捕物控　美人蜘蛛) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1960-03-01 (透明天狗) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1960-03-01 (次郎長血笑記　秋葉の対決) Toei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1960-03-01 (危うしＧメン　暗黒街の野獣) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1960-03-01 The Three Magicians or Hell's Windmill (右門捕物帖　地獄の風車 - Umon Torimonochō: Jigoku no kazaguruma) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1960-03-01 (続べらんめえ芸者) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1960-03-02 (十代の狼) Nikkatsu (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1960-03-04 (次郎物語) Shōchiku (Masao Nozaki) * 1960-03-04 (大いなる愛の彼方に) Shōchiku (Tetsurō Ōno) * 1960-03-06 (白銀城の対決) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1960-03-06 (若社長と爆発娘) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1960-03-08 (女は抵抗する) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1960-03-08 (次郎長血笑記　殴り込み道中) Toei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1960-03-08 (人形佐七捕物帖　般若の面) Toei (Daisuke Yamazaki) * 1960-03-08 (大いなる旅路) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1960-03-08 (まぼろし峠) Television (Sugio Fujiwara) * 1960-03-08 (銀座退屈娘) Tōhō (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1960-03-09 (刑事物語　灰色の暴走) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1960-03-13 (江戸の顔役) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1960-03-13 (命との対決) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1960-03-13 (女死刑囚の脱獄) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1960-03-13 (珍品堂主人) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1960-03-13 (黒い画集　あるサラリーマンの証言) Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1960-03-13 (六三制愚連隊) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1960-03-15 (男の挑戦) Toei (Shōichi Shimazu) * 1960-03-15 As You Well Know I Am the Tattooed Judge (御存じいれずみ判官 - Gozonji irezumi hangan) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1960-03-15 (ずべ公天使) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1960-03-15 (まぼろし峠　完結篇) Television (Sugio Fujiwara) * 1960-03-16 (よさこい三度笠) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1960-03-16 (街の噂も三十五日) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1960-03-16 (香港秘令０号) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1960-03-18 (黄色いさくらんぼ) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1960-03-18 (白い波濤) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1960-03-20 (生首奉行と鬼大名) Shintōhō (Yoshiki Onoda) * 1960-03-20 (ノック・ダウン　打倒) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1960-03-22 (水戸黄門漫遊記　怪魔八尺坊主) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1960-03-22 (人形佐七捕物帖　くらやみ坂の死美人) Toei (Daisuke Yamazaki) * 1960-03-22 (浪人市場　朝やけ天狗) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1960-03-22 (風小僧　風雲虹ケ谷) Television (Atsushi Nakagi) * 1960-03-22 (若い素肌) Tōhō (Tetsuhiro Kawasaki) * 1960-03-23 Afraid to Die (からっ風野郎 - Karakkaze yarō) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1960-03-23 (東京の女性) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1960-03-23 (ある脅迫) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1960-03-24 (３５年大相撲春場所　俊鋭王座を狙う) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1960-03-25 (柳生旅日記　龍虎活殺剣) Shōchiku (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1960-03-25 (外濠殺人事件) Shōchiku (Hironori Ikeda) * 1960-03-26 (銀座旋風児　目撃者は彼奴だ) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1960-03-26 (三人の女強盗) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1960-03-27 (新吾十番勝負　第三部) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1960-03-29 (砂絵呪縛) Toei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1960-03-29 (ひばりの森の石松) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1960-03-29 (白馬童子　南蛮寺の決斗) Television (Atsushi Nakagi) * 1960-03-29 (サラリーマン出世太閤記　花婿部長Ｎｏ．１) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1960-03-29 (国定忠治) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1960-03-30 (闇に光る眼) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) April * 1960-04-01 (新二等兵物語　敵中横断の巻) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1960-04-01 (予科練物語　紺碧の空遠く) Shōchiku (Kazuo Inoue) * 1960-04-01 (太平洋戦争　謎の戦艦陸奥) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1960-04-02 (あじさいの歌) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1960-04-05 (殴りつける十代) Toei (Toshio Suzuki) * 1960-04-05 (白い崖) Toei (Tadashi Imai) * 1960-04-05 (秘密) Toei (Miyoji Ieki) * 1960-04-05 (浪曲国定忠治　赤城の子守唄) Television (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1960-04-06 (幽霊小判) Daiei (井上昭 * 1960-04-06 (暁の翼 - Akatsuki no tsubasa) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto (富本壮吉) * 1960-04-06 (けものの眠り) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1960-04-06 (今夜の恋に生きるんだ) Nikkatsu (Ryōichi Yamanouchi) * 1960-04-09 (男が血を見たとき) Shintōhō (Akira Miwa) * 1960-04-10 (電送人間) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1960-04-10 (爆笑嬢はん日記) 宝塚映画 (Jūkichi Takemae) * 1960-04-12 (蛇神魔殿) Toei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1960-04-12 (旗本と幡随院　男の対決) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1960-04-12 (拳銃を磨く男　呪われた顔) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1960-04-12 (刑事物語　銃声に浮ぶ顔) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1960-04-12 (白馬童子　南蛮寺の決斗 完結篇) Television (Atsushi Nakagi) * 1960-04-13 (海の恋人たち) 桜映画 (Sotoji Kimura) * 1960-04-13 The Priest and the Beauty (ぼんち - Bonchi) Daiei (Kon Ichikawa) * 1960-04-13 (扉を叩く子) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1960-04-15 (黒潮秘聞　地獄の百万両) Shōchiku (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1960-04-15 (恋の片道切符) Shōchiku (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1960-04-16 (性と人間) 純潔映画研究会 (Keneta Motoki) * 1960-04-16 (東洋の旅) Nichiei * 1960-04-16 (邪魔者は消せ) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1960-04-16 (新吾十番勝負　完結篇) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1960-04-17 (痴人の愛) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1960-04-17 (羽織の大将) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1960-04-17 (第三波止場の決闘) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) * 1960-04-19 (地獄の渡り者) Toei (相野田悟) * 1960-04-19 (俺から行くぞ) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1960-04-19 (浪曲国定忠治　血煙り信州路) Television (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1960-04-19 (影を捨てた男) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1960-04-22 (大穴) Shōchiku (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1960-04-22 (秘境ヒマラヤ) 読売映画 (Tadashi Nakamura) * 1960-04-23 (殺されるのは御免だ) Pro (Isao Hara) * 1960-04-23 (渡り鳥いつまた帰る) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1960-04-26 (照る日くもる日) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1960-04-26 (波止場野郎) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1960-04-26 (ひばり十八番　お嬢吉三) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1960-04-26 (多羅尾伴内　七つの顔の男だぜ) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1960-04-26 I Bombed Pearl Harbor (太平洋の嵐 - Hawai Middouei daikaikusen: Taiheiyo no arashi) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi) * 1960-04-26 (新・三等重役　当るも八卦の巻) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1960-04-27 (大江山酒天童子) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1960-04-27 (勝利と敗北) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1960-04-27 (白い閃光) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1960-04-29 (バナナ) Shōchiku (Minoru Shibuya) * 1960-04-29 (銀嶺の王者) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1960-04-29 (黄線地帯) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1960-04-29 (青年の樹) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) May * 1960-05-01 (美しき別れの歌) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1960-05-03 (天保六花撰　地獄の花道) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1960-05-03 (消えた密航船) Toei (Shinji Murayama) * 1960-05-03 (青空街道) Television (Jun'ichi Fujita) * 1960-05-03 (素っ飛び小僧) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1960-05-03 (照る日くもる日　後篇) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1960-05-07 (肉体の野獣) Shintōhō (Keinosuke Tsuchiya (土屋啓之助) * 1960-05-10 (殺られてたまるか) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1960-05-10 (さいころ無宿) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1960-05-10 (大空の無法者) Toei (Shōichi Shimazu) * 1960-05-10 (恐妻党総裁に栄光あれ) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1960-05-10 (別離の歌) Tōhō (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1960-05-10 (青空街道　完結篇) Television (Jun'ichi Fujita) * 1960-05-11 (お嬢さん三度笠) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1960-05-11 (人肌呪文) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1960-05-11 (襲われた手術室) Daiei (Tsuyoshi Abe) * 1960-05-11 (特捜班５号) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1960-05-13 (伊豆の踊子) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1960-05-13 (続次郎物語　若き日の怒り) Shōchiku (Masao Nozaki) * 1960-05-14 (拳銃無頼帖　電光石火の男) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1960-05-14 (素晴らしき遺産) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1960-05-15 (酒と女と槍) Toei (Tomu Uchida) * 1960-05-15 (路傍の石) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1960-05-15 (エレブの海) 日本映画新社 (Zensuke Nishio) * 1960-05-15 (オラウータンの知恵) 日本映画新社 (Tomoko Fujiwara) * 1960-05-17 (あやめ笠　喧嘩街道) (Tai Katō) * [1960-05-17 (拳銃を磨く男　深夜の死角) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1960-05-17 (風小僧　風流河童剣) Television (Atsushi Nakagi) * 1960-05-17 (爆発娘罷り通る) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1960-05-18 (甲賀の密使) Daiei (Senshō Nishizawa) * 1960-05-18 (すれすれ) Daiei (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1960-05-18 (歌行燈) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1960-05-18 (３５年大相撲夏場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1960-05-20 (番頭はんと丁稚どん) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1960-05-20 (いろはにほへと) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1960-05-21 (女と命をかけてブッ飛ばせ) Shintōhō (Morihei Magatani) * 1960-05-21 (娘・妻・母) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1960-05-21 (静かな脱獄者) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1960-05-21 (僕は泣いちっち) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1960-05-22 (大岡政談　魔像篇) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1960-05-22 (噛みついた若旦那) Eiga (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1960-05-24 (ボス表へ出ろ) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1960-05-24 (風小僧　流星剣の舞) Television (Atsushi Nakagi) * 1960-05-24 (第三の疑惑) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1960-05-25 (３５年大相撲夏場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1960-05-27 (おさい権三　燃ゆる恋草 - Osai: Kenzō moyuru koigusa) Shōchiku (Kunio Watanabe) * 1960-05-27 (死者との結婚) Shōchiku (Osamu Takahashi) * 1960-05-28 (御存知黒田ぶし　決戦黒田城) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1960-05-28 (サラリーマン御意見帖　出世無用) Tōhō (Eiji Iwashiro) * 1960-05-28 (トップ屋取材帳　消えた弾痕) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1960-05-28 (海を渡る波止場の風) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1960-05-29 (草間の半次郎　霧の中の渡り鳥 - Kusama no Hanjirō: Kiri no naka no wataridori) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1960-05-31 (桃太郎侍　江戸の修羅王) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1960-05-31 (おれたちの真昼) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) June * 1960-06-01 (続次郎長富士) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1960-06-01 Internees of Kampili (男は騙される - Otoko wa damasareru) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1960-06-03 (しかも彼等は行く) Shōchiku (Tetsurō Ōno) * 1960-06-03 Cruel Story of Youth (青春残酷物語 - Seishun zankoku monogatari) Shōchiku (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1960-06-04 (黒い乳房) Shintōhō (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1960-06-04 (俺は銀座の騎兵隊) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1960-06-04 (君は狙われている) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1960-06-05 (暴れん坊兄弟 - Abarenbō kyōdai) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1960-06-07 (桃太郎侍　南海の鬼) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1960-06-07 (警視庁物語　血液型の秘密) Toei (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1960-06-07 (浪曲権三と助十　ゆうれい駕籠) Television (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1960-06-08 (紅蜥蝪) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1960-06-10 (流転) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1960-06-11 (白い牙) Shōchiku (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1960-06-11 (皇室と戦争とわが民族) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1960-06-11 (草花の秘密) 津村順天堂 (Tarō Andō) * 1960-06-11 (刑事物語　前科なき拳銃) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1960-06-11 (地図のない町) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1960-06-12 (旅の長脇差　花笠椿) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1960-06-14 (決斗の谷) Toei (Toshio Suzuki) * 1960-06-14 (続ずべ公天使　七色の花嫁) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1960-06-14 (浪曲権三と助十　呪いの置手紙) Television (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1960-06-15 (源太郎船) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1960-06-15 (素敵な野郎) Daiei (Sokichi Tomimoto (富本壮吉) * 1960-06-15 (サラリーガール読本　お転婆社員) Tōhō (Tetsuhiro Kawasaki) * 1960-06-15 (太陽を抱け) 宝塚映画 (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1960-06-16 (人間みな兄弟) Document Film / 芸術映画 / etc.(Fumio Kamei) * 1960-06-17 (女の坂) Shōchiku (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1960-06-18 (俺は流れ星) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1960-06-18 (男の怒りをぶちまけろ) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1960-06-21 (不死身の男) Toei (相野田悟) * 1960-06-21 (親鸞) Toei (Tomotaka Tasaka) * 1960-06-21 (警視庁物語　聞き込み) Toei (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1960-06-22 (スパイと貞操) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1960-06-22 (犯罪６号地) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1960-06-22 (サラリーマン目白三平　女房の顔の巻) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1960-06-25 (お嬢さんの散歩道) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1960-06-25 (密航０ライン) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1960-06-26 Ghost Story: Depth of Kasane (怪談累が淵 - Kaidan Kasane-ga-fuchi) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1960-06-26 (海蛇大名) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1960-06-26 (女妖) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1960-06-26 (青い野獣) Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1960-06-26 (接吻泥棒) Tōhō (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1960-06-28 (遊侠の剣客　片手無念流) Toei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1960-06-29 (旗本退屈男　謎の暗殺隊) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1960-06-29 (東から来た流れ者) Toei (Atsuhito Wada) July * 1960-07-01 (私は忘れない) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1960-07-01 The Ghost Cat of Otama Pond or The Rifle Mark of Guernica (怪猫お玉が池 - Kaibyō Otama-ga-ike) Shintōhō (Yoshihiro Ishikawa) * 1960-07-01 (刑事物語　小さな目撃者) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1960-07-01 (赤い夕陽の渡り鳥) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1960-07-05 (サラリーマン目白三平　亭主のためいきの巻) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1960-07-06 (闇法師) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1960-07-06 (ろくでなし) Shōchiku (Yoshida Yoshishige) * 1960-07-06 (十七才の逆襲　暴力をぶっ潰せ) Toei (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1960-07-06 (ひばり捕物帖　折鶴駕篭) Toei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1960-07-06 (吠えろ岸壁) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1960-07-07 (３５年大相撲名古屋場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1960-07-08 Ghost of the Girl Diver (怪談海女幽霊 - Kaidan ama yūrei) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1960-07-09 (霧笛が俺を呼んでいる) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1960-07-10 (切られ与三郎) Daiei (Daisuke Itō) * 1960-07-10 (三人の顔役) Daiei (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1960-07-10 (壮烈新選組　幕末の動乱) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1960-07-12 (新・三等重役　亭主教育の巻) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1960-07-12 (夜の流れ) Tōhō (Yūzō Kawashima; Mikio Naruse) * 1960-07-13 (まぼろし大名) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1960-07-13 (天下の快男児　突進太郎) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1960-07-13 (浅草姉妹) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1960-07-13 (天下を取る) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1960-07-14 (暴れん坊三羽烏) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1960-07-14 (３５年大相撲名古屋場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1960-07-15 (拳銃と驀走) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1960-07-19 (禁男の砂　第四話　真夏の情事) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1960-07-20 (にっぽんＧメン　摩天楼の狼) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1960-07-20 (次郎吉囃子　千両小判) Toei (Hideaki Ōnishi) * 1960-07-20 (悪魔の札束) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1960-07-20 (若い突風) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1960-07-20 (爆破命令) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura; 野村孝) * 1960-07-22 (太陽と血と砂) Shintōhō (Yoshiki Onoda) * 1960-07-24 (傷ついた野獣) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1960-07-24 (熱い砂) Daiei (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1960-07-24 (危うし！快傑黒頭巾 - Ayaushi! Kaiketsu kurozukin) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1960-07-26 (喧嘩まつり　江戸っ子野郎と娘たち) Toei (Noboru Ono) * 1960-07-26 (少年漂流記) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1960-07-26 (幽霊繁盛記) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1960-07-26 (若旦那奮戦す) 宝塚映画 (Jūkichi Takemae) * 1960-07-29 (はったり二挺拳銃) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1960-07-29 (日本よいとこ　無鉄砲旅行) Shōchiku (Chisato Ikoma) * 1960-07-29 (東京の暴れん坊) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1960-07-29 (野郎！　地獄へ行け) Nikkatsu (Motomu Ida) * 1960-07-30 Jigoku (地獄) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1960-07-31 (東海道ちゃっきり娘) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1960-07-31 (俺の涙は甘くない) Daiei (Haruo Atsuda) * 1960-07-31 (人形佐七捕物帖　血染の肌着) Toei (Daisuke Yamazaki) * 1960-07-31 (清水港に来た男) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1960-07-31 (大学の山賊たち) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1960-07-31 (お姐ちゃんに任しとキ！) 宝塚映画 (Masanori Kakehi) * 1960-07-31 (まぼろし大名　完結篇) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) August * 1960-08-06 (拳銃無頼帖　不敵に笑う男) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1960-08-07 The Weaker Sex or Ghost of Gojusan-Tsugi (怪談五十三次 - Kaidan gojūsan-tsugi) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1960-08-07 (水戸黄門) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1960-08-07 (続々べらんめえ芸者) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1960-08-09 (鑑賞用男性) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1960-08-09 (太陽の墓場) Shōchiku (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1960-08-09 (安珍と清姫) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1960-08-09 (夜は嘘つき) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1960-08-09 (八百屋お七　江戸祭り一番娘) Tōhō (Eiji Iwashiro) * 1960-08-10 (喧嘩太郎) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1960-08-12 (暴れん坊大将) Kimura) * [1960-08-14 The Magic Land of Alakazam or Alakazam the Great! or The Rambler on a Pearl Farm (西遊記 - Saiyūki) Animation (Taiji Yabushita; Osamu Tezuka; Daisaku Shirakawa) * 1960-08-14 (ふんどし医者) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1960-08-14 (男対男) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1960-08-16 (野獣の眼) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1960-08-16 (続少年漂流記) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1960-08-16 (金語楼の俺は殺し屋だ！) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1960-08-19 (女獣) Shintōhō (Morihei Magatani) * 1960-08-21 (続・番頭はんと丁稚どん) Shōchiku (Kunio Motoi) * 1960-08-21 (大空の野郎ども) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1960-08-21 (疾風小僧) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1960-08-23 (お夏捕物帳　通り魔 - Onatsu torimonochō: Tōrimasu) Shōchiku (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1960-08-24 (競艶八剣殿) Daiei (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1960-08-24 (足にさわった女) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1960-08-24 (十七才の逆襲　向う見ずの三日間) Toei (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1960-08-24 (人形佐七捕物帖　ふり袖屋敷) Toei (Daisuke Yamazaki) * 1960-08-24 (砂漠を渡る太陽) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1960-08-24 (この髭百万ドル) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1960-08-26 (反逆児) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1960-08-27 Vampire Bride (花嫁吸血魔 - Hanayome kyūketsuma) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1960-08-27 (恐怖の記録　戦争はもういやだ) / 新東プロ (Osamu Matsuishi) * 1960-08-27 (一匹狼) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1960-08-28 (次郎長血笑記　富士見峠の対決 - Jirochō kesshōki: Fuji mitsuoge no taiketsu) Toei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1960-08-28 (黒部谷の大剣客) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1960-08-28 (〓東綺譚) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1960-08-28 (新・女大学) Tōhō (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1960-08-30 (乾いた湖) Shōchiku (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1960-08-30 (離愁) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1960-08-31 (神田祭り　喧嘩笠) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1960-08-31 (小雨の夜に散った恋) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) September * 1960-09-01 (女王蜂と大学の龍) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1960-09-01 Agent Shiranui (不知火検校 - Shiranui kengyō) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1960-09-01 (銀座のどら猫 - Ginza no dora-neko) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1960-09-03 (狂熱の季節) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1960-09-03 (南海の狼火) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1960-09-04 (全国高校野球選手権大会　栄光は君に輝く) 朝日テレビ・ニュース (Akira Shiraishi) * 1960-09-04 (妖刀物語　花の吉原百人斬り) Toei (Tomu Uchida) * 1960-09-04 (白い粉の恐怖) Toei (Shinji Murayama) * 1960-09-07 (十七才の逆襲　俺は昨日の俺じゃない) Toei (Hajime Satō) * 1960-09-08 (トップ屋を殺せ) Eiga (高橋典) * 1960-09-09 (元禄女大名) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1960-09-09 (白子屋駒子) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1960-09-11 (親バカ子バカ) Shōchiku (Kin'ya Sakai) * 1960-09-11 (敵は本能寺にあり) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1960-09-13 (次郎長血笑記　殴り込み荒神山) Toei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1960-09-13 (弾丸大将) Toei (Miyoji Ieki) * 1960-09-13 (風流深川唄) Toei (Sō Yamamura) * 1960-09-13 (遠い一つの道) Eiga (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1960-09-13 (失われた１６年) 日本映画新社 * 1960-09-14 (借りは返すぜ) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1960-09-14 (摩天楼の男) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1960-09-15 The Bad Sleep Well (悪い奴ほどよく眠る - Warui yatsu hodo yoku nemuru) / Kurosawa Pro　(Akira Kurosawa) * 1960-09-17 (ヌード肉体祭り) Shintōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi)Keneta Motoki) * 1960-09-17 (海の情事に賭けろ) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1960-09-17 (裸の谷間) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1960-09-18 (つばくろ道中) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1960-09-18 (海賊八幡船) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1960-09-18 (自由ケ丘夫人) Eiga (Kōzō Saeki) * 1960-09-18 (がめつい奴) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1960-09-19 (蛇精の淫 - Jasei no in) Eiga (Morihei Magatani) * 1960-09-20 (悪人志願) Shōchiku (Takeshi Tamura) * 1960-09-20 (最後の切札) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1960-09-20 (疵千両) Daiei (Tokuzō Tanaka) * 1960-09-20 (誰よりも君を愛す) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1960-09-20 (獄門坂の決闘) Toei (Takao Akimoto) * 1960-09-21 (やくざ先生) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1960-09-21 (３５年秋場所大相撲　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1960-09-27 (続親鸞) Toei (Tomotaka Tasaka) * 1960-09-27 (マッキンレー征服) 東映教育映画部 (Chōnosuke Ise) * 1960-09-27 (姉さん女房) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1960-09-28 Man against Man (気まぐれ鴉 - Kimagure karasu) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1960-09-28 (風来物語　あばれ飛車) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1960-09-28 (海底の挑戦者) Toei (相野田悟) * 1960-09-28 (闇を裂く口笛) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1960-09-28 (３５年秋場所大相撲　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1960-09-29 (俺たちに太陽はない) Shōchiku (Hironori Ikeda) * 1960-09-29 (白い肌と黄色い隊長) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) October * 1960-10-01 Cave Queens (女巌窟王 - Onna gankutsu-ō) Shintōhō (Yoshiki Onoda) * 1960-10-01 (秋立ちぬ) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1960-10-01 (十六歳) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1960-10-02 (ある恋の物語) Nikkatsu (Yoshitsugu Nakajima) * 1960-10-05 (嵐の中の若者たち) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1960-10-05 (生き抜いた１６年　最後の日本兵) Toei (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1960-10-05 (遙かなる母の顔) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1960-10-08 (小女妻　恐るべき十六才) Shintōhō (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1960-10-08 (顔 - Kao) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1960-10-08 (偽大学生) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1960-10-08 (轢き逃げ族) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1960-10-08 (すべてが狂ってる) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1960-10-08 (英雄候補生) Nikkatsu (Yōichi Ushihara) * 1960-10-09 (血は渇いてる) Shōchiku (Yoshida Yoshishige) * 1960-10-09 Night and Fog in Japan (日本の夜と霧 - Nihon no yoru to kiri) Shōchiku (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1960-10-09 (旅の長脇差　伊豆の佐太郎) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1960-10-09 (庄助武勇伝　会津磐梯山) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1960-10-11 (続・姉さん女房　駄々っ子亭主) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1960-10-12 (嫁さがし千両勝負) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1960-10-12 (鉄道開通８８周年記念映画　日本の動脈) 東映教育映画部 (Toshiharu Ōyama) * 1960-10-12 (大草原の渡り鳥) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1960-10-15 (激闘の地平線) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1960-10-16 (半七捕物帖　三つの謎) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1960-10-16 (恋しぐれ千両勝負) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1960-10-16 (地の涯に生きるもの) / 森繁プロ (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1960-10-16 (がんばれ！盤獄) 宝塚映画 (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1960-10-18 (大菩薩峠) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1960-10-18 (時の氏神　新夫婦読本) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1960-10-19 (中乗り新三　天竜鴉) Shōchiku (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1960-10-19 The River Fuefuki (笛吹川 - Fuefukigawa) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1960-10-19 (刑事物語　知り過ぎた奴は殺す) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1960-10-19 (第三次世界大戦　四十一時間の恐怖) Toei (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1960-10-22 (男の世界だ) Shintōhō (Michiyoshi Doi) * 1960-10-22 (幌馬車は行く) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1960-10-23 (天竜母恋い笠) Toei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1960-10-23 (不良少女) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1960-10-23 (皇太子ご夫妻のアメリカ旅行) 日本映画新社 * 1960-10-26 (野火を斬る兄弟) Toei (Daisuke Yamazaki) * 1960-10-26 (あした晴れるか) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1960-10-26 (よせよ恋なんて) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1960-10-29 (弥次喜多珍道中　中仙道の巻) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1960-10-30 (太陽が目にしみる) Shōchiku (Toshio Ōno) * 1960-10-30 (波の搭) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1960-10-30 (炎の城) Toei (Tai Katō) * 1960-10-30 (殴り込み艦隊) Toei (Shōichi Shimazu) * 1960-10-30 (独立愚連隊西へ - Dokuritsu gurentai nishi e) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1960-10-30 (唄祭ロマンス道中) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) November * 1960-11-01 The Quick Draw Kid or Her Brother (おとうと - Otōto) Daiei (Kon Ichikawa) * 1960-11-01 (鎮花祭) Daiei (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1960-11-01 (竜巻小僧) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1960-11-02 (地雷火組) Toei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1960-11-05 (社長野郎ども) Shintōhō (Torajirō Saitō) * 1960-11-06 (こつまなんきん) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1960-11-08 (武器なき斗い) 大東映画 (Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1960-11-08 (ぽんこつ) Toei (Masaharu Segawa; Masaharu Segawa) * 1960-11-08 (大いなる驀進) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1960-11-09 (一本刀土俵入) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1960-11-09 (犯行現場 - Hankō genba) Daiei (Tsuyoshi Abe) * 1960-11-09 (黄金の掟) Toei (Sugio Fujiwara) * 1960-11-09 (ガラスの中の少女) Nikkatsu (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1960-11-12 (怒号する巨弾) Shintōhō (Yoshihiro Ishikawa) * 1960-11-12 (錆びた鎖) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1960-11-12 (情熱の花) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1960-11-13 Late Autumn (秋日和 - Akibiyori) Shōchiku (Yasujirō Ozu) * 1960-11-13 (明日はいっぱいの果実) Shōchiku (Masao Saitō) * 1960-11-13 (花のセールスマン　背広三四郎) Tōhō (Eiji Iwashiro) * 1960-11-13 (筑豊のこどもたち) / Tōhō (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1960-11-15 (素浪人百万石) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1960-11-15 (特ダネ三十時間　笑う誘拐魔) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1960-11-16 (月の出の決闘 - Tsukinode no kettō) Daiei (Daisuke Itō) * 1960-11-16 (母桜) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1960-11-16 (大暴れ風来坊) Nikkatsu (Tokujirō Yamazaki) * 1960-11-16 (地雷火組　完結篇) Toei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1960-11-19 (赤坂の姉妹　夜の肌) Eiga (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1960-11-19 (まぼろし探偵　恐怖の宇宙人) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1960-11-20 (お姐ちゃんはツイてるぜ) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1960-11-22 (わんぱく公子) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1960-11-22 (忠直卿行状記) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1960-11-22 (森の石松鬼より怖い) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1960-11-22 (特ダネ三十時間　曲り角の女) Toei (Eijirō Wakabayashi) * 1960-11-23 The Island (裸の島 - Hadaka no shima) 近代映画協会 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1960-11-23 (将棋大名　どくろ篇 まぼろし篇) Toei (Hideaki Ōnishi) * 1960-11-23 (くたばれ愚連隊) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1960-11-23 (刑事物語　犯行七分前) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1960-11-26 (殴り込み女社長) Shintōhō (Torajirō Saitō) * 1960-11-29 (江戸の朝風) Toei (Hideaki Ōnishi) * 1960-11-29 (男ならやってみろ) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1960-11-29 (みな殺しの歌より　拳銃よさらば) Tōhō (Eizō Sugawa) * 1960-11-29 (第六の容疑者) 宝塚映画 (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1960-11-30 (武士道無残) Shōchiku (森川英太朗) * 1960-11-30 (浮気のすすめ　女の裏窓 - Uwaki no susume: Onna no uramado) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1960-11-30 (お伝地獄 - Oden jigoku) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1960-11-30 (弾痕街の友情) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1960-11-30 (緋ぼたん浪人) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1960-11-30 (雨に咲く花) Nikkatsu (Yoshitsugu Nakajima) December * 1960-12-01 (大相撲九州場所　新鋭古豪熱戦集) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1960-12-03 (拳銃無頼帖　明日なき男) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1960-12-03 (まぼろし探偵　幽霊搭の大魔術団 - Maboroshi tantei: Yūreitō no daima jutsudan) Eiga (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1960-12-06 (あばれ駕籠) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1960-12-06 (姿なき暴力) Toei (Masukazu Iizuka) * 1960-12-06 (ああ女難) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1960-12-06 (百万両秘帖　前後篇) Toei (Atsushi Nakagi) * 1960-12-07 (剣客春雨傘) Daiei (Kunio Watanabe) * 1960-12-07 (薔薇大名) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1960-12-07 (都会の空の用心棒) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1960-12-10 (東海道非常線警戒) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1960-12-11 (天下御免) Shōchiku (Kunio Watanabe) * 1960-12-11 Sword of Destiny or The Thirsty Blade (狐剣は折れず　月影一刀流 - Koken wa arezu: Tsukage ittōryu) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1960-12-11 (金づくり太閤記) Tōhō (Tetsuhiro Kawasaki) * 1960-12-11 (ガス人間第一号) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1960-12-13 (遊侠の剣客　つくば太鼓) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1960-12-13 (億万長者) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1960-12-14 (黒い樹海) Daiei (Haruo Atsuda) * 1960-12-14 (東京の空の下で) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1960-12-14 (善人残酷物語) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1960-12-18 The Midday Trap (真昼の罠 - Mahiru no wana) Shōchiku (Mitsuo Yagi) * 1960-12-20 (東海道駕籠抜け珍道中) 宝塚映画 (Jūkichi Takemae) * 1960-12-21 (鏡山競艶録) Daiei (Masateru Nishiyama) * 1960-12-21 (妖花伝) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1960-12-21 (コルトが背中を狙ってる) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1960-12-21 (美しき抵抗 - Utsukushiki teikō) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1960-12-25 (サラリーマン忠臣蔵) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1960-12-25 (サザエさんとエプロンおばさん) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1960-12-27 (あんみつ姫の無者修行) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1960-12-27 (旗本愚連隊) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1960-12-27 (暴力五人娘) Shintōhō (Morihei Magatani) * 1960-12-27 (大菩薩峠　竜神の巻) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1960-12-27 (三兄弟の決闘) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1960-12-27 (水戸黄門　天下の大騒動) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1960-12-27 (忍術真田城) Toei (Noboru Ono) * 1960-12-27 (若き日の次郎長　東海の顔役) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1960-12-27 (若さま侍捕物帖) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1960-12-27 (俺の故郷は大西部) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1960-12-27 (闘牛に賭ける男) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1960-12-27 (凸凹珍道中) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1960 (マリン・スノー) 真鍋博 * 1960 (今日もまた過ぎた) Adachi) See also * [[:Category:Released in 1960] Sources * 1960年 公開作品一覧　581作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1960